Pachinko Secretii
Pachinko Secretii (Full Name: Pachinko Akedogemuski Secretii) is one of the five Super Secretiis. Bio Pachinko is the creator of the secret level Pachinko Game. However, it has also been called "Pachinko Machine" or "Pachinko Pain". The latter nickname stems from Pachinko's diagnosis of borderline personality disorder. Despite being a sister to the easier-going Fortune Secretii, Pachinko does not tend to feel as happy as her easily. In fact, her first instinct after being called old is to threaten to send the offender to her secret level. Pachinko's secret level is infamous for being tough to beat, along with Chuck and Lily. Pachinko tends to be personified as short-tempered. She tends to send Pachinko Machine threats if she gets angry. The Randomverse demonstrates that Pachinko can do much worse, as she once got married and ended up killing her spouse in the end. Pachinko's attack also took the life of an innocent woman as she was caught in the crossfire. Likes *Fortune Secretii *Turbo Secretii *Dragonlord (used to) *Pikachu *Wario *Luigi *Alistar Mortella-Akedogemuski *nostalgia *parties *arcades *pachinko *the color purple *waffle fries Dislikes *Mario *being called old *being humiliated Important Relationships During Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Turbo Secretii was afraid to come near Pachinko because out of all the Super Secretiis, Pachinko never made it to the jury, while the other four did. Luckily, they made up and learn the true meaning of friendship. Pachinko once allied with Dragonlord. That ended when Pachinko notified him by phone that the deals are off. Pachinko is notable for being one of the few Secretiis that outright hate Mario. In the Randomverse, Pachinko was married to Alistar Mortella-Akedogemuski, but she ended up killing her while at a party. The attack also killed Charlene Harrison in the crossfire. This was explained as the reason why Jenovah Secretii made the "no Secretii romances" allowed rule, as she did not want a repeat of Alistar x Pachinko. Hillary and Dirt have to keep their romance a secret because of Pachinko's actions to Alistar, and the DX Secretiis (minus Corona Secretii) aren't faring much better. Thankfully, the Alistar x Pachinko situation is Randomverse exclusive. Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath Before Dragonlord got involved as the villainous antagonist of the story, Pachinko was a misunderstood villain. Out of all the Super Secretiis, Pachinko was the only one who never made the jury during Survivor Revisited. Even after Turbo apologized to Pachinko during Act 1, Pachinko still decided to ally with Dragonlord and become villainous for real. It wasn't until Act 6 for Pachinko to make her heel-face turn. Murder Games Simulator Pachinko is a character in Murder Games. She is a member of Team Secretii and is the sociopath of the team. As a result, she can choose to team up with Dirt (devious) or Cryo (sociopath/seductive) to commit an act of betrayal. She can later team up with Ambrosia or Glitch (both lunatics) if their bad brains turn them into horrible people. Images Pachinko Secretii Icon.png|BrantSteele icon Pachinko's Newscast.png|Pachinko releases a newscast after Super Blooper Sunshine ended. We're Back.png|Pachinko grumpily looks at Tottie. Pachinko is Offended.png|Pachinko is so offended by Mario's decision that she ditches his game. The Pachinko Punishment.png|Pachinko punishes Mario for his actions. Sam Marries Scarlett.png|Pachinko witnesses Sam and Scarlett's wedding. The Pachinko Proposal.png|Pachinko proposes to Alistar. Pachinko Kills Mario.png|Pachinko has had enough of Mario's romantic humiliation. Mario x Pachinko.png|Pachinko and Mario kiss under the stars. Younger Akedogemuskis.png|Younger Pachinko, as depicted in Secretii Origins. Trivia At 64 years old, Pachinko is the oldest out of everyone in the Human Sunshine Project. Pachinko came up with a theory that states "HSP Hair Starts to Whiten at Age 60". Time will tell if this is true, however. According to "Word of God", Pachinko's full name is Pachinko Akedogemuski Secretii. Word of God also stated that Pachinko was born in Japan, before moving to Delfino Plaza. Category:HSP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Secretiis